Resist Temptation! the sequel to Crash Landing!
by shadonicx1
Summary: It's been a year since Masaru awoke from his coma after the battle with Tadase, his relationship with Aya growing ever stronger,What happens when a new student turns up who seduces Masaru! "forget about Aya, she'll only break your heart!" AMUTO!
1. New student: Saisei Namura!

**Masaru: sequel! **

**Ikuto: oh great…**

**Amu: Amuto again huh?**

**Masaru and Ikuto: yep! *evil smile***

**Masaru: shadexeon, the disclaimer!**

**Shadexeon: Shadonicx1 does not own shugo chara… If he did, Masaru would be a real character and Amu would be with Ikuto already**

Masaru sat at his desk with Aya next to him, they had been together for a year now, Easter had done nothing since Masaru awoke from his coma a year ago… they gazed into each others eyes, smiling.

"Today we have a new student in our class, Saisei Namura (completely made up no idea what it means so yeah…) she is going to pick who will show her around _please not me please not me, I want to stay here with Aya!_

"what's you're name? wanna show me around?" Saisei asked him in a seductive tone

"Name's Tsukuyomi Masaru…" he sighed, giving Aya a goodbye kiss "Let's go…" Saisei smiled

-time passes-

"and this is the gym…"

"cool…" she inched closer to him and pushed him gently against the wall

"Saisei! I have a girlfriend! We've been together for a year!" _I've got to admit though… she's hot!_ Saisei leaned in closer

"Aww… what? Aya can't handle a little competition?" She quickly pressed her lips to his before he could react, it was weird, Masaru couldn't break away, there was a purple glint in his eyes and felt an amazingly powerful urge to kiss her, every second the kiss went on the urge grew stronger…

"No! this is wrong!" Masaru pushed her off "look… Saisei… I'm going out with Aya ok?! I can't be with you!" Masaru yelled at her, he could see she looked hurt _kiss her… don't kiss her! You're with Aya!_ Masaru wrestled with his thoughts "look… I'm sorry alright?"

"I might accept your apology… if you kiss me!"

"you know I can't do that" she disregarded Masaru's protesting and slammed him against the wall, her lips crashing down on his, she linked her fingers in his hair _I can't do this… yeah you can! Kiss her! Kiss her!_ Masaru gave up and kissed her back fiercely, her hands now on his chest so he couldn't break away, he embraced her as she placed her arms around his neck, Masaru snapped back to his senses and shoved Saisei off "What part of I'm going out with Aya don't you get!?" he was annoyed and was fighting the urge to kiss her more, she quickly caught his lips in hers, gently brushing them together

"see ya!" she giggled, walking away, she opened her mobile "this is Saisei… Infiltration successful"

"and the boy?"

"already head over heels" she smiled

-at break-

Masaru greeted Aya with a smile and kissed her "Masaru… about that girl… Saisei"

"Don't worry about it, you're the only one for me!" he pointed to the locket that they both still wore

"that's a relief" Aya pressed her lips to Masaru's, he looked at her, all he could see was Saisei's face, he closed his eyes and kissed back

"Saisei…" he exhaled heavily, Aya broke away instantly

"Masaru! you just called me Saisei!" she looked hurt

"I-I'm sorry Aya… this morning I-" as if on cue, Saisei walked in

"hey Masaru, thanks for "showing me around" this morning, although, there's one place I haven't explored yet…" she winked

"oh where's that?"

"here" she smashed her lips into his and forced her tongue into his mouth, Aya looked like she had just seen a ghost

_She's forcing that on him…_ Aya thought

_Masaru… ditch Aya Kiss Saisei!_ Said the voice in his head _No! I won't!_ Masaru stood firm as Saisei ran her fingers through his hair… _you know you want to…_ the voice tempted him _NO! I won't betray her!_ Aya could see a purple glint appear in Masaru's eye, he couldn't control himself, he kissed back, slotting his tongue into her mouth, a devilish smirk on her face, he slammed her into the wall and their lips locked fiercly

"M-Masaru! how could you!" Aya cried

"Aww… can't take it little girl?!" Saisei teased, Aya left in tears

"Aya!" Masaru turned to leave, Saisei clutched his hand

"forget about her Masaru… she doesn't really love you…" Masaru was confused _what do I do!? Saisei is an amazing girl, but I've been with Aya for a year now!_ Saisei hugged him and slipped his locket off of his neck, she hid it in her pocket, he hugged her and stroked her cheek

"stop! This isn't right!"

"but you love it…" Masaru pulled away "let her cry!"

"No Saisei! You think I can let a year long relationship go for a pretty face!" Masaru found Aya by the door to their class "Aya look at me!" he wiped away her tears "Help me please! Since Saisei forced that kiss on me It's like I can't take my eyes off of her! Help me please Aya!" Masaru kissed her and held her, she shoved him off

"Go away Masaru! Go back and kiss Saisei!" Aya went inside crying, she changed seats so that she was away from Masaru, Masaru sat on his own, Saisei saw a chance and sat next to him… she gripped his hand and whispered "I told you she would only hurt you…"

"sensei… I'm not feeling well, can I leave?"

"very well…" Masaru ran home, all he could think about was Saisei _what the __**hell **__is happening to me!_


	2. Kiss of undying love! Masaru loses it!

Masaru rested his head in his hands _what do I do!?_ He was really confused

"Masaru! there's a girl here to see you" Utau called, Masaru went downstairs

"so… which one's your room?"

"and wouldn't you like to know, look Saisei, you've messed up my life enough, just go Saisei…" Masaru walked upstairs, Saisei smiled and followed him silently  
"so this is your room…"

"Saisei I-" she put her finger over his lips

"Let Aya go Masaru…" she exhaled heavily as she pressed her lips to his, Masaru didn't struggle, he didn't kiss back though "C'mon, it's no fun if you don't kiss back…" Saisei looked at him smiling _he's hotter than they told me… much hotter, No Saisei! You're here to distract him not to fall in love with him! This is going to be hard… I can't do this, It'll break his heart into tiny pieces… Yes you can Saisei! Put the locket on him!_ She argued with herself

"I'm with Aya alright! We made a promise… see!" he pointed at the locke- wait… where was his locket!

"lost something?" she asked

"Saisei… where is it?!"

"how would I know?" she asked "it'll turn up…" she pushed him onto his bed, her lips crashed down on his, he couldn't push her off as her soft brown hair dangled in his face, he stroked it lovingly "Masaru… I found it!"

"what?"

"your locket, it was on the floor…" she slipped it around his neck, knowing full well that that locket had _Masaru and Saisei_ engraved on it and had a picture of him stroking her face as they kissed that morning

"I Lo-" _wait what did I just say!_

"I know…" Saisei said as he kissed her neck, the purple glint in his eye stronger now

"wait a sec… something's itching me…" Saisei took her jacket off to reveal a crimson red dress which exposed all of her curves "much better"

Masaru felt like all the breath had been knocked out of him, they rolled around giggling as Masaru wrapped his hands around her bare back, (it was exposed, not that much…)

"Saisei, now I've met you… I'm not sure who I love anymore…" Masaru kissed her cheek and stroked her hair…

"I should go… I need to be home soon, I'll see you at school!"

"yeah… sure…" _Saisei… Aya…Saisei…Aya…_

-at school-

"Aya!" Masaru caught her hand "look… I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't know what came over me…" Aya looked at him, _I don't know…_

"change! That's what came over you!" Saisei walked in

"why can't you leave Masaru alone!" Aya yelled

"Aya… It's **him** that can't leave **me** alone!" she said "didn't you hear? We're together now! He doesn't need you!"

"Saisei, that's bullshit!"

"is it? Why don't you show Aya your locket?"

"fine! I will" Masaru showed it to Aya, she responded by slapping him

"This isn't a game Masaru! you're breaking my heart!" she went away crying again _what the…_ Masaru looked at the open locket, inside was a picture of him kissing Saisei and stroking her cheek lovingly, on the front the words "Masaru and Saisei" were engraved

"Saisei, if I wasn't going to comfort Aya, you'd be dead!" if looks could kill…

-outside-

"Aya please, I didn't do that, I lost my locket yesterday and Saisei helped me find it under my bed and…"

"oh so she's been round your house already! Masaru, I thought you were the one for me, but you're just as stupid and unfaithful as the rest!" she tore her locket off and threw it on the ground in front of him

"Aya…" Masaru knelt down and punched the ground, Saisei saw her chance and knelt down next to him, she whispered in his ear

"I told you she would break your heart…" Masaru pulled her into an embrace

"Saisei… Aya left me…"

"then make a promise to me… I'll never leave you…" she put on a locket like the one Masaru wore, his eyes turning completely purple

"No… I can't throw away what we had…" he walked away, depressed.

Saisei opened her Mobile

"you got her?"

"not yet, we'll have her soon… how's the boy?"

"he's depressed, but he'll be more than Ok at the end of this…" she smiled

"remember Saisei, don't get attracted to him!"

"I don't get attracted to anyone… that's why you picked me for this" she lied, knowing full well she was falling in love with Masaru, _he would never feel the same… he loves her, there's nothing I can do to change that…_

Saisei gazed at the picture of them kissing in her locket _I forced that on him… our love is fake… I changed my appearance to look like a girl he would like… none of it is real, why can't I have a normal life…_

"alright… well when you get the chance… you know what to do…"

"understood" she closed her phone _can I do this to him?_ His smiling face flashed through her mind, the smiling face she had never seen, the one that belonged to **her…** forbidden love… such an overused term…

-at Masaru's house-

"Masaru… if you keep skipping school they'll get curious" Shadexeon, Masaru's Shugo Chara reminded him

"not now Shadexeon…" Masaru shed a single tear… he pulled himself together when there was a knock on the door, he wandered downstairs and opened the door to see… _Aya!_

"Hey… can I… can I come in for a bit?"

"your always welcome here..." they sat down on the sofa

"look, I can tell you're in a lot of pain… She's done something to you hasn't she?" Aya looked at his eyes

"yeah…" Masaru hung his head in shame "since that day… when I showed her around, she forced a kiss on me and… well"

"you can't control yourself huh… I don't blame you Masaru, it's not your fault, she stole the locket and switched it… I was stupid and jumped to conclusions" she took his hand "Masaru… will you forgive me?" Masaru hugged her

"yes!" he kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair, she loved it when he did that… it brought the memories back and a tear to her eye

"don't cry Aya… please? It makes me sad too…" Masaru hugged her tighter

"oh Masaru!" Aya's face exploded with joy as she kissed him back deeply, the glow in Masaru's eyes fading slightly, he held her tighter, never wanting to let go

"Masaru? you're kind of choking me a little bit there" she giggled, he loosened his grip on her

"sorry…" he laughed with her _it's good to have her back…_

"Masaru… I'll help you get rid of this… what ever it is…" she smiled

"yeah… together…" he said seriously _I've got to get rid of this urge… or I'll never be with Aya again…_ "thank you for understanding Aya… it means a lot to me…"

"of course, I'm your girlfriend, I'll understand" Masaru slipped her locket which he had picked up before **she** found him "you kept it?!" she looked shocked

"I thought you weren't coming back…"

"you silly! I was very upset, but I would never leave you!" Aya smiled again

Masaru's eyes were back to their normal, blue state now, he remembered everything **she** had made him forget about her, he kissed her again, savouring the moment as his hands moved through her soft hair…

"oh damn!" Aya looked at the clock and broke away "I was meant to be home half an hour ago!"

"don't worry about it… I'll walk you home and explain it to your parents" Masaru took her hand as they walked outside,

"Aya… I'm sorry…"

"Its ok, you weren't yourself" she told him as they walked around the corner,

"hold it right there!" Masaru heard a voice yell at them, he turned around to see _Saisei!_

"so… I see that technique is wearing off on you because of the girl huh Masaru…" she said teasingly

"you faker! You'll never understand what it truly means to love someone, because you force others into fake relationships with you by messing up their lives, you are scum! The lowest of the low! You're the most sick person I've ever met!" Masaru spat the words out at her, she looked hurt _he's telling the truth… is that really what I've become… I-_ her thoughts were interrupted when Masaru yelled "so what do you want!"

"just the girl… you're memory of this will be erased by me and tomorrow, you'll wake up and love me!" she said

"then tomorrow's never coming!" Masaru yelled

"Ore no Kokoro… Unroku! Chara Nari, Hikari No Yume!"

"Atashi no Kokoro… Unroku… watashi no Ai!" (my own love!)

_Saisei's chara nari is hotter than she is! Too bad it's all fake…_

Saisei punched Aya in the gut and knocked her out

"You hit girls now too! You really **are** scum!" Masaru jumped at her, she caught him in her arms and kissed him on the lips

"shiiki senpuun" (kiss of death) Masaru collapsed on the ground as Saisei left Aya to be taken by the Easter thugs already waiting round the corner, she took Masaru back to her house

-Easter's HQ-

"aww… the little girl Is gonna cry!" Aya heard a familiar voice as she was thrown on the floor, she stood up

"I know that voice…"

"Saisei gets Masaru, I get you… everyone's a winner, except you two!"

"Tadase!" Aya backed away "Don't touch me!" she yelled out

-a few hours ago-

Both of them saw Masaru and Aya walking along

"you get Masaru, and I'll get Aya"

"right!" and with that, the two of them split up

-back at Easters HQ-

Tadase closed in on her, stroking her face and running his hands through her hair, his hands felt horrible as they moved through her hair, she wished she was back with Masaru, Tadase's face was right next to hers, he moved to press his lips to hers… "time to see who you really love!" suddenly he was winded and had the air kicked out of him… when he looked, Aya was gone

"**Damnit!**" Tadase roared, Aya opened her mouth to scream, when the boy who had saved her put his hand on her mouth

"shh… You're gonna be ok, Amu should have Masaru by now… I'm gonna get you out of here, just be quiet"

_Wait… Amu… that means that he must be…_

_Ikuto!_

-at Saisei's house-

"wake up Masaru…" he heard **her** voice call out, as soon as he opened his eyes, her lips were on his, he couldn't summon the energy to push her off… that kiss that knocked him out packed a punch! Her lips crashed down on his time and time again, he was powerless to resist, "don't worry Masaru, I'll never let Aya hurt you again…"

"who?" Masaru's head hurt… his memory blank _he doesn't remember, I could use this to my advantage…_

"Aya, the girl that always used to tease you and hurt you… you don't remember?"

"yeah… I remember, Saisei" he kissed her _this must be what a real relationship feels like_ Saisei thought as he deepened the kiss, Saisei savouring every moment

"get the hell off my friend you manipulative bitch!" he heard a voice call out

"Hinamori Amu!" Saisei had heard all about her from Easter

"Masaru, I'm getting you out of here!" Amu said, transforming into Amulet Heart

"why Amu? I'm having fun with my girlfriend!" Masaru said

"Saisei isn't your girlfriend! Aya is!" Amu reasoned with him

"Aya is the one who hurt me and teased me my entire life!" Masaru spat

"what the hell have you done to him!" Amu shed a tear for her friend "you've destroyed his life!" she went to take Masaru, he refused

"get off of me Amu! I don't want to hurt my friend!" Masaru's eyes looked weird to Amu, like they were purple… _X egg energy!_

"Masaru, come with me! You're not yourself!" Amu pleaded

"no… you're right, I'm better than ever!"

-back with Ikuto and Aya-

"please Ikuto! You have to go and help him! Saisei kissed him and his eyes have been all purple… When we kissed they changed back, but she'll have kissed him more! Help him please!" Aya begged

"Alright! Fine!" Ikuto led Aya to where Amu went… Saisei's house…

-back at Saisei's-

"see Amu! He loves **me!** He doesn't need Aya!" Saisei took Masaru into her room and sealed the door with her chara nari powers

"Masaru…"

"yeah?"

"do you love me?"

"…yes…"

"truly?"

"yeah…" he took off the locket he and Aya wore and threw it out of the window, placing his locket from Saisei around her neck, she placing hers around his

"then kiss me…" she closed her eyes, whispering the words "kiss of undying love…" as she slowly leaned in, as she was about to press her lips to his, slash marks appeared on the door as it smashed open, they were torn away from each other just in time, Masaru felt someone chop his neck as he fell unconscious

"damn you traitor!" Saisei yelled "I was this close to having a **real** love, and you took it away from me!"

"no… you used Masaru losing his memory thanks to your little "kiss" to your advantage and made him think Aya was a bad person so he would be with you!" Ikuto raged at her before turning to Amu "Are you ok? She didn't hurt you did she?"

"I'm fine Ikuto…" Amu smiled at him

"he won't remember what happened yesterday… I could just kiss him with this at school!" she turned away from them"

"true… but not if we find a way to break your little technique…" Ikuto argued

"good luck with that!" she yelled as they left

"poor kid, he's had to put up with a lot of crap…" Ikuto looked at Masaru slung over his shoulder, Amu took his hand

"don't worry, he'll be fine… we all will be…" Amu reassured Ikuto as they headed to his house.

**Masaru: dun dun dun! No Amuto in this chapter, next chapter I promise will be Amuto!**

**Ikuto: yeah right…**

**Amu: don't complain Ikuto! It's good that way!**

**Masaru: LOL! Amu is embarrassed as usual**

**Amu: I'm not! *pouts***

**Ikuto: *laughs* *kisses Amu***

**Shadexeon: R and- *is kicked by Yoru***

**Yoru: shut up-nya! You always say R&R-nya! My turn! *clears throat* R&R please-nya!**


	3. Don't hesitate because I'm younger!

"so let me get this straight… you lost the boy… **and** the girl!"

"yes sir…"

"then what are you standing here for! Tadase fulfilled his part, you fulfil yours!"

"yes sir…" she said, taking the needle _great… my love is going to get more false than it already is…_ she though miserably as she pierced her skin with it, the metal cold against her skin, a brief moment of pain… she looked in the mirror _perfect…_ she smiled _it won't be fake much longer…_

-At Masaru and Ikuto's house-

"why is it always us Ikuto! Why can't we just get on with our lives!" Aya asked him

"how many times have I asked myself that one…" Ikuto thought out loud as he looked at his brothers unconscious body, Amu at his side, Aya felt out of place, she was losing him… and there was nothing she could do about it… _I wish I wouldn't have to just "wait there" and watch Masaru get hurt everytime… I wish I could understand him more, that way no one could rip us apart…_ she gazed at his face... his eyes slowly opened

"wha…"

"just rest Masaru… you need to cool your head…" Ikuto advised his younger brother

"I'll do what I want! I'm going to school to find Saisei!"

"no… you're staying here!" Ikuto told his brother firmly, Masaru turned to see Aya

"what is she doing here!"

"Masaru… its me… Aya…"

"I know who you are! The one Saisei told me about that made my life so miserable!"

"then Saisei was lying!" Aya argued, she didn't like the idea of this, but it might be the only way to help him, she leant closer to him

"what are you doing?" Masaru asked

"saving you from Saisei, and yourself…" she leant even closer and strongly pushed her lips to his _is she?! Doing what I think she's doing!_ Masaru thought, _why would she do that? Unless she's telling the truth…_ Masaru wasn't struggling, Aya's lips felt… satisfying… they felt right… _AHH! DAMNIT! What do I do? I don't know anymore_

"Aya… I think I believe you…" he kissed her back, she deepened the kiss this time, Masaru's eyes glowing a extremely deep purple, they glowed as he fought with his mind, they glowed brightly and then faded to blue.

She held him tightly

"Aya… I didn't hurt you did I?" Masaru asked

"no… I'm fine… are you alright now?"

"better for seeing you…" Masaru said as he slid his tongue into her mouth, forgetting the fact that Amu and Ikuto were watching… not that Masaru cared anymore, he was back!

Amu noticed a smirk move across Ikuto's face

"give you any **ideas?**" Ikuto hinted teasingly

"you pervert…" they moved closer to each other

"who's the pervert now?" Ikuto teased again

"shut up and kiss me you stupid cat!" Amu pulled him by his collar and deeply kissed him, they broke away for air eventually

"heh… you really **are** a pervert…" Ikuto laughed as he stroked Amu's hair "my little strawberry" all jokes aside now, Amu could see Ikuto was serious now, he passionately kissed he neck, making her turn a deep red, he gently kissed her lips as she placed her arms around his neck, he deepened it further _she's just a kid… don't take it to far…_ he glanced at Masaru and Aya rolling around on the sofa, both of them locking their tongues _it doesn't stop them because their the same age…_ he smiled as they broke away

"I'm not worried about our age difference if that's what you're thinking Ikuto…" she hugged him "I don't care what anyone thinks… I've always loved you…" Amu brought him closer, at the other end of the hall, Yoru and Miki were holding hands… Yoru was looking through Miki's sketchbook, Making her blush, all the pictures were of Yoru… Yoru gave Miki a hug as Ran, Suu and Shadexeon looked on

"Go for it Mik-" Shadexeon clamped his hand over Ran's mouth

"shh… lets leave them be… don't spoil their moment…"

"oops… sorry!" Ran quickly apologized

"Ikuto… I don't care what happens as long as I can be with you… I love that annoying smile, and the way you tease me, but I love the fact you can be serious too… so don't hold back because I'm younger than you…" Amu pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his _heh… they actually kinda taste like strawberries_ Ikuto thought as he kissed back, his tongue begging for an entrance… despite her confession, Amu was hesitant at first, but she reluctantly gave in, Ikuto's tongue roamed around her mouth, she closed her eyes and savoured this… she hesitantly placed her tongue in his mouth, their tongues locked as Amu let out a moan "Ikuto…" Yoru kissed Miki gently on the cheek, Utau's charas entered the room, Iru flew over to Shadexeon

"who's this guy?" she asked him

"names Shadexeon… I'm Masaru's shugo chara, what's it to you?"

"n-nothing!" Iru turned away, folding her arms

"Wait! The love radar is-" Eru was dragged away by Iru

"shh!" she shouted

"what do we have to keep quiet about?" Shadexeon was right next to them

"like I said… Nothing!"

"really?" Shadexeon said in his seductive playboy tone (yeah I know Utau and Masaru are siblings… but charas aren't related right?)

Shadexeon gave Iru a small kiss on the cheek…

"umm… thanks…" Iru would normally respond to most people by hitting them or teasing them… but this guy…

Masaru and Aya broke away, Masaru glanced at the clock

"Damn! We were all meant to be in school hours ago!"

"and since **when** have you worried about that?" Ikuto asked, kissing Amu again, completely ignoring his brothers response

"since I met Ay- Are you even listening to me?!" Ikuto just made a hand gesture saying "go away" and carried on kissing Amu

"whatever then… come on Aya"

"Masaru… we shouldn't skip scho-" Aya said to Masaru as they went upstairs to his room, he interrupted her

"Aya, sometimes going out of your comfort zone can be… rewarding" Masaru said as he stroked her hair, she blushed as he kissed her, gently brushing their lips together

_Going out of my comfort zone?! That's not something I do… its not in my character…_

_Then change!_

_Who said that?_

_From a girl that never takes risks in love to a girl that does!_

_Chara Change!_

Aya gained a purple heart hair clip in her hair that had lightning bolts weaving around it, she kissed Masaru back fiercely as she pushed him against the wall, both of them happy to be together, when they broke away, Aya said between gasps of air

"is that better?" teasingly

"much" Masaru replied laughing, she pushed him onto his bed and crashed her lips down on his, again and again, her body exploding with all the love and passion she kept locked away because she was shy, and she felt happy to let it all out

_Where did __**this**__ come from?_ Masaru asked, puzzled, his face cleared _A chara change? Aya has a Shugo Chara now! Well… that's one explanation_

"wanna know where this comes from?" she asked seductively as she moved her hands through his hair, exhaling heavily and quickly

"hell yeah"

"well then, you'll just have to find out won't you…" she teased as she slotted her tongue into his mouth, they tore themselves away from each other for air

"whew! I love you Aya…"

"I love you more Masaru…" she giggled as she fell asleep next to him

-at Saisei's house-

_So… all I have to do is get rid of the __**real**__ one_ she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror and saw…

A perfect replica of Aya.

**Yoru: R&R-nya!**

**Shadexeon: Chara couplings FTW!**

**Yoru: I hear that-nya!**


	4. Two Aya's! Masaru's wrong decision!

Aya awoke next to Masaru _what happened to me last night?_ She thought… _it was like I finally had fun for once…_

_I was born! That's what happened!_ She heard that voice again, she looked to her side… and sitting there was an egg! It cracked around the edges

"yo! I'm Sakura! You're Shugo Chara! Born from your wish to understand Masaru more and be able to protect him and yourself!" the little floating girl explained, she had long pink hair and green eyes, she wore a flowing purple dress and wore a clip in her hair shaped like a purple heart with purple lightning flowing around it. Aya glanced over to see… _Masaru has one of these too!_ She turned to Sakura

"I need to hide you until the time is right to tell him… is that ok?"

"no problem Aya!" Sakura said, getting inside her egg which Aya hid in her pocket, Masaru stirred from his sleep

"hey…" he smiled at her

"hey" she smiled back

"what happened to you last night?"

"I… don't know" she lied

"Aya… you're a terrible liar… c'mon tell me… let me guess… you heard a funny voice In your head and it said to change… then you woke up and found an egg just now…" Aya's face exploded with shock

"h-how did you know?!"

"because it happened to me… one year ago"

"who else has one?" Aya was intrigued

"hmm… Amu, Ikuto, Utau, the guardians, me obviously oh… Amu-chan has four and Utau Onee-chan has two"

"awesome!" she said

"so, last night was a Chara change then…"

"yeah… that means it was fake huh…" Aya looked upset

"no silly! It just means that last night is what you're "would be self" is!" Masaru told her as he stroked her face. They got dressed, had breakfast and left for school

-before break-

Aya walked up to Masaru "hey Masaru… what's up?" she said seductively

"not much…" Masaru said "just the usu-" he was interrupted by her lips _heh… that chara change again huh…_ he kissed back and stroked her face

"well… I'll see ya!" she ran away

"ok…"

-at break-

Masaru sat down at their usual spot, he saw Aya in the distance, she sat down

"so how are you today Masaru?" she asked politely

"you already asked me that… remember, about 2 minutes ago?" Masaru said

"what? I haven't seen you since this morning…" she looked puzzled

"wha… then…" Masaru noticed Aya run up to him… wait a minute! Aya was sitting next to him, **and** standing by his side!

"Masaru! there's an imposter posing as me!" Aya explained

"Well then it's you!" Aya retorted, they began to fight

"Masaru! help! She's a fake!" they both said simultaneously

"ARGH! BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Masaru yelled "one way to tell… Aya has a Shugo Chara now! Chara change and prove you're the real one!"

_Sakura… this could ruin my relationship with Masaru, lets Make it really convincing! I know that she's an impostor, but Masaru has to see that to!_

_Roger Aya! Chara Change!_

_Damn… she has a chara now!_

Aya moved closer to Masaru, the seductive look blatantly on her face as she shoved him into a wall and crashed her lips on his again and again

"Masaru… you know I'm the real one" she whispered to him between breaths

"alright that's enough… as much as I enjoyed that you could be fake…"

Aya moved closer to him, pushing him onto the floor and kissing up his neck as she moved to his lips… her lips felt soft against his and Masaru became lost in the moment, when they broke up, he decided

"alright… you're Aya!" he said as they embraced, Aya shot a grin that said "he's mine now!" at Aya… she backed away and left crying as she pressed her lips to his again

"glad to have that sorted out!" he said

"yeah…" she said "hell with school! Lets just go back to your place!" Aya said like she was desperate for love

"s-sure…" _isn't she a little __**too**__ confident! Even for a chara change_

Eventually they got back to Masaru's house, where Aya dragged him upstairs and threw herself at him, he caught her lips as she pressed them to his harder, they broke apart, she pulled him by his shirt

"don't stop!" she begged, as she pulled him in, Masaru closed his eyes as Aya whispered as quietly as she could into Masaru's ear "kiss of undying love…" before Masaru could do anything about it, her lips were on his again, they had turned dark purple as they crashed to his, he felt pain for a while, he passed out, but when he awoke, he saw Aya's smiling face, he stroked it

"hey…" she said softly "are you ok?"

"I'm fine…"

"up for more?" she teased, Masaru's eyes were the darkest purple you could find without turning black, he pulled her into an embrace

"hell yeah…" he said deeply kissing her, _I love her more than ever! Hell even if I chose the imposter, boy am I glad I did, the real Aya can shove off!_ Masaru's mind poisoned by the X egg energy coursing through his body.

"Masaru! I love you!" Aya cried out into the night from her room, the tears falling down her face

"Aya…" Sakura looked at her, worried

"I still couldn't do **anything!**" Aya cried out "why am I so useless!" she beat herself up inside

**Yoru: R&-**

**Sakura: new chara, new r&r sayer!**

**Yoru: :(**

**Sakura: R&R please!**


	5. Kiddnapped! Masaru flips the situation!

"hey Amu… lets skip school again… unless she's a goody goody!" Ikuto teased

"ughh! Shut up you perverted cat!" Amu laughed as he stroked her soft pink hair, she smiled softly at him as he tenderly kissed her cheek, they rolled around on her bed…

-with Masaru and the Fake Aya-

"hey Masaru?"

"yeah…"

"you wanna go somewhere today?" she asked seductively

"sure…" Aya led him out of the house before randomly planting a kiss on his lips

"umm… ok?" Masaru felt light headed and the world went black…

He woke up in a chair with his hands tied…

"now this time you won't be escaping… you're brother isn't here to help you… and I don't see you're girlfriend either… now, you are going to join us or you're going to die… after we kill everyone important to you!"

"heh… you guys really **are** stupid!" Masaru transformed and broke the rope with ease, he held his lightining blade to the man's neck "I'm the one doing the talking, I don't see you're henchman… oh dear… what if my hand slips and cuts you're throat? Now… this could work to my advantage…" _time to do Ikuto nii-san a favour_ "here's the deal… my brother Ikuto gets total freedom from Easter"

"you really think you are in a position of power here?" 4 large men entered the room

"if that's the best you've got I'm more than disappointed" Masaru sparked electricity from his body, paralyzing the men with the blade still to the man's neck

"now what?!" Masaru taunted him "gonna give Ikuto freedom or do I have to chop off an arm!" Masaru was serious

"Alright! You win… he can have his stinking freedom! He was a worthless traitor anyway…"

Masaru made his way back to where Aya was waiting

"hey…"

"what happened, how did I get inside Easter?"

"they attacked us… don't you remember?"

"no…"

"whatever…" she pulled him towards her and kissed him

"Aya… I love you…"

_Heh… he said it! My love is now real!_

Meanwhile the real Aya was going through hell on earth…


	6. Aya's death! My life is worthless!

**(play Naruto: grief and sorrow while you read this… guaranteed to make you cry! Well… almost guaranteed…)**

"why… why is it **always **us!" Aya yelled at the sky "why can't we be together happily… I would have stayed with him till the end… I… I love him more than life itself… but now he's with that Imposter, he'll already forget about what we had…"

The steel piercing her skin felt joyous and comforting, as if the pain gave her some kind of relief from this situation… she collapsed on the floor, a small pool of blood around her

-back with Masaru-

He stroked Aya's face, suddenly, she started shaking, like something was piercing her, she reverted back to who she was

"S…Saisei!" Masaru broke away

_What the __**hell**__ have I done!_ _Aya's out there, all alone and I'm here messing around with Saisei!_ Masaru ran out of the house

_Aya… please be ok!_ He found the door of her balcony open, he entered the room to find Aya surrounded by blood, Masaru looked at the most important thing in his life… gone, he was worthless now, his life worth nothing… he turned his attention to a piece of paper, it read **to Masaru** in big letters, he read it

_If you find this, then…_ there was a teardrop on the paper _I love you, more than anything_ "YOU IDIOT! WHY!" Masaru yelled

_But since you chose that imposter over me… I'll never be loved again… Masaru, my heart has been shattered into a million pieces…_

_Live a long and happy life… _

_Aya…_

"no… this is a nightmare, in a minute I'm going to wake up and laugh because it was a dream…" Masaru closed his eyes, when he opened them, he was still standing over Aya's body, he **wasn't** dreaming… she really was dead…

_No! she's not dead! I won't let her die! _He looked up to the sky _Kami-Sama… If there's any price… I'll pay it! Please! Let her live!_ Masaru yelled as something flew through the window

"I am the Embryo… I will grant you one wish…" Masaru wiped away the tears

"Please… I beg of you! Let her live! I can't go on without her!"

"that is a difficult wish to grant… she died a while ago"

"**please!** I'll do **anything!**" Masaru was on his knees,

"…very well, she will live…"

"one more thing!" _is that allowed?!_ "Please, can you keep me and Aya, and Ikuto and Amu together? So we can never be parted?"

"That is a wish… I cannot grant, it would interfere with others free will…"

"I see… well then… could you give us both something that can't be faked… that will keep us together?"

"very well…" Masaru looked at Aya's chara sleeping in it's egg, the egg now had the words _AYA AND MASARU… FOREVER…_ Engraved into it… back in Masaru's house, his egg had these words too… Amu and Ikuto had skipped school again… Ikuto and Amu were blinded by a huge light, they heard a voice in their head

_I am the Embryo… I came to Tsukuyomi Masaru as his dearest friend died…_

"Aya! Oh my god…" Amu looked really upset

_He used his wish to bring her back… And to give you two something that can never be faked to prove your love…_ Amu and Ikuto watched as their Names were etched into their eggs, the words almost made of light, they read

_Amu and Ikuto, Strawberry And Neko… Forever_

"Masaru… you show off!" Ikuto laughed and smiled, not a smirk, a genuine smile… it made Amu feel warm inside, the light didn't stop there though… it etched onto Ikuto's egg _proof that Tsukuyomi Ikuto has a heart_ "little sneak!" he laughed again, on Amu's it etched _proof that Hinamori Amu __**Does**__ love Tsukuyomi Ikuto, even if she calls him an annoying pervert_

"I'm gonna kill him!" Amu fumed

"Uh oh! Amu-chan's Mad!" her charas panicked

_Oh one more thing… Masaru said to tell Ikuto he attacked easter head on when they kidnapped him and won your freedom_

"Ikuto that's great!" Amu smiled brightly

"yeah… I can spend more time with my little strawberry…" Ikuto **wasn't **teasing her now…

"yeah…" was Amu's reply as he kissed her passionately

_Masaru… thanks bro…_ Ikuto thought as the light disappeared

-back with Masaru-

Masaru whirled around to see Aya exhale heavily and gasp for air as she awoke

"H-how?" she asked herself, not realising Masaru was there

"the embryo… I used my wish to bring you back…" he hugged her

"Aya… when you died… Saisei changed back to herself, I came here and found you dead… no matter what happens **never do that again!**" he hugged her tighter as he cried,

"really Masaru… pull yourself together…" Shadexeon looked ashamed of him, Masaru got a grip and explained that the Embryo gave him an extra wish, something that easter could never fake…

"look at you're egg…" Masaru instructed, Aya turned her head to see _Aya and Masaru… Forever_ on her egg in glowing writing that never stopped shining, underneath it read

_No matter what happens, Masaru always loves you…_

On Masaru's it read _Masaru and Aya…Forever… The sparky brother of a neko and his purple haired love_

"yeah… mines a little cliché but whatever…" Masaru laughed as he pulled Aya in and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster, his tongue exploring every corner of her mouth, his hands running through her hair

_I wish this moment would never end…_ they both thought

**Masaru: TADA!**

**Ikuto: You say that a lot…**

**Masaru: yup!**

**Amu: don't worry… this isn't the end… just a REALLY big plot twist…**

**Masaru: ahh… you knew it would happen, gotta have SOME AMUTO IN AN AMUTO FANFIC! More to come btw a little less AyaXMasaru**

**Aya: *sad face***

**Masaru: don't cry *kisses Aya***

**Aya: *blushes***

**Shadexeon: *says quickly* PLEASER&RPEOPLEKTHXBAI!**

**Yoru: DAMNIT-NYA! **

**Minna: *sweatdrop* that really bothers you doesn't it Yoru…**


	7. Easter Strikes! Flee the town!

"Damn those kids! I'm at the end of my tether, oh I'll give that asshole Ikuto freedom alright! Freedom from his life that is! The girl comes first… then him!"

"yes sir…" the armed men set out on their mission

-Back at Ikuto's house-

"hey guys!" Masaru walked in with Aya, Amu walked downstairs and hugged Masaru

"what you did for us is… a really wonderful thing to do… you risked your life for Ikuto… thank you"

"No problem! That's what friends are for!" Masaru gave Amu a thumbs up "Ikuto nii-san…"

"thanks…" Ikuto smiled, Masaru winked at his brother

"alright… formalities aside… serious talk now…" Masaru suggested, they all sat down in the living room "Shadexeon and I can feel a dark power…"

"Amu-chan… we sense it too…" her Charas chorused

"Me too-nya!" Yoru added, Shadexeon was flirting with Sakura in the corner

"but… I made them promise your freedom…"

"that doesn't mean they'll stop coming after us" Amu stated

"Gozen said something about killing the ones we cared about… we know what that means right?"

"be careful…" Ikuto replied

"hm… we need to lighten the mood a bit… who's up for the Amusement park?" Masaru asked

"you mean **that** amusement park?" Ikuto asked

"yes… **that** one…"

"sure!" Amu smiled

"If Masaru is doing it with me… then I'm happy" Aya smiled too

"Shadexeon… you ready?..." there was no answer "**Shadexeon?!** Are you ready?" he turned to see Shadexeon locking lips with Sakura… Shadexeon's response was a thumbs up, he didn't break away from Sakura, her face was a dark red as they gasped for air

"I'm ready now Aya…" she replied, flustered

"Lets go!" Masaru said as they left the house

-at the Amusement Park-

"Yoru… throw the breaker…" Yoru did as instructed as the whole park came to life

"It's beautiful!" Aya gasped

"not as beautiful as you…" Masaru pulled her in

"not now Masaru… we just got here!" Ikuto laughed

"hmph…" Masaru laughed with him

"**Tea cups Ikuto… NOW!**" Amu dragged him to the tea cups as Aya and Masaru got in one, they were all whirling around and laughing

"whoa… my head's spinning" Aya tried to steady herself

"then I hope you don't mind it spinning more…" Masaru teased as he leant in to kiss her, he was just about to kiss her when he moved his hand towards the entrance to the park and sparked a man's gun out of his hand

"looks like that kiss is gonna have to wait…" (**COUGH… DEVIL MAY CRY 4 REFERENCE COUGH *which I do not own by the way… it is an awesome game…)**

"Ikuto nii-san! Move!" Masaru prompted as they transformed, Ikuto grabbing Amu and Masaru grabbing Aya as they lept up to dodge the incoming hail of bullets

"Kill the girl!" One man instructed the others, they began firing again, Masaru lept up with Aya again, this time to late, the bullet hit his leg, he screamed out in pain as he collapsed to the ground

"Aya… don't let them kill you! Run!" Masaru looked on as Aya stood up and faced them "Don't do this!"

"no Masaru! this time I'm going to protect you!" Aya shouted him down

"Aya…" Masaru was shocked by her strength of heart

"Atashi no kokoro… Unroku! Chara nari! Sakura Senpuun!" (Sakura Kiss)

"I won't back down!" Aya stood firm

_Whoa… Aya looks even hotter in her chara nari form… no! bad Masaru! you shouldn't be gawking at how hot your girlfriend is! You should be helping her!_ He tried to get up, the wound in his leg prevented him from doing so

"just sit back Masaru… My turn to protect **you!**"

"Sakura Heart Flute! Melody of Deception!" The men could see an illusion of Aya, it looked as if she was standing there, when in reality she was right next to them, she struck one in the stomach as they fell,

"All right Aya!" Amu cheered "My turn!"

"Atashi no kokoro… Unroku! Chara Nari! Amulet Spade!" "Colourful… Canvas!" the multi coloured paint mowed down most of the men, two men came up from behind and were aiming for Amu

"Amu!" Ikuto pounced forward and clawed the first man, knocking him out and kicking the other man in the gut.

"Woo! We did it…" Masaru laughed at how immature he just was "Aya… you were amazing! But onto more important matters… they'll be back… they want you two…" Masaru pointed to Amu and Aya "next move nii-san?"

"I… I don't know… I do know this, I'll do anything… even give my life to protect you Amu… its not fair for them to target you to get to me…" Amu clasped his hand

"Don't just protect me… let me fight with you… together we can do it Ikuto…"

"I can't let you get hurt Amu…" Ikuto held her tight "if I lost you… I don't know…"

"I know…" Amu replied

"Nii-san… we have to leave…"

"what!" Amu and Aya yelled

"you're right… we don't have many options…" Ikuto agreed

"We'll come back… when they **don't** have a price on our heads…" Masaru concluded, Aya crying with her head in his chest "Aya… I'm sorry I ever put you through this…"

"baka… its not your fault…" she was crying over the fact she wouldn't see her family again for a long time

"Aya… if there was any other way…"

"there **is **no other way Masaru…" Aya interrupted him "I'll do it if I can do it with you…" she faked a smile

"we need to get moving… they'll be back for us…" Ikuto advised

"right… ahh!" Masaru winced as he tried to walk, the bullet still lodged in his leg, he lay there for a minute, he sat up "Aya, Amu-chan… you might wanna look away" he advised as he yelled in pain as he pulled the bullet out of his leg, he panted for air "whew! Man that stung!"

"right… lets get going then…" Ikuto said as he picked Amu up bridal style and vaulted off

"show off…" Masaru laughed as he turned to Aya, his eyes said _want to try that?_ "we'll walk…" they both laughed, Masaru trying to find something positive in this entirely negative situation

_I guess this is the last time I'll see this town in a while…_ Masaru sighed, Aya turned back to have one last look at the town, she wept in Masaru's chest

"It's ok…"

"look at me… crying like a little girl"

"its not babyish to cry… you can let it out, I'll be alright…" Masaru comforted her as he stroked her hair

"why Masasru?! Why us?!"

"when I find that one out, I'll make them stop, I swear it…" Masaru said seriously "until then, all I can do is comfort you and ease the pain…" he offered his hand, Aya took it as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek

"thank you Masaru…" they walked off following Ikuto's lead

-At Easters HQ-

"that's it! I'm at the end of my tether! Tadase! Saisei! Kill them yourselves!"

"hey! That's not part of the deal! You promised me Aya!"

"hell with your promise! You work for me! You'll do as I say!"

"I-I can't hurt Masaru…" Saisei timidly agreed with Tadase

"why! He hates you! You broke his heart into a million pieces!"

"then I'll help him put it back together! I don't care about his love anymore! He can have who he want's and I'll accept it…" Tadase's eyes opened wide at Saisei's sudden change of heart

"we quit!" Saisei left the building "Tadase! Lets go find them!"

"right!" Tadase left with Saisei

"Damn it!" Gozen picked up the phone "are the research team done with "them" yet?"

"yes sir…"

"then have them dispatched immediately!" he commanded "damn kids! They can never decide who's side their on…"

-Back with Ikuto, Masaru, Aya and Amu-

"ok, lets go…" Masaru led Aya on to the train where the 4 of them sat there and discussed their next move, they noticed two people in black hoods get on the train and sit next to them

"psst… Hinamori-san… don't react…" the first hooded figure called

"Tadase-kun!" Amu whispered

"we left Easter when they asked us to kill all of you…" he removed his hood to reveal his face, Kiseki was back to

"then that means you must be…" Masaru looked on as the second hooded figure removed her hood "Saisei!"

"look… I don't care if you love Aya, when they asked me to kill you I… I've done enough damage to your heart, I want to make it up to you…" She smiled

"o-ok…" Masaru said

"Easter are sending something big after you, we don't even know what it is… but we want to help you…"

"I'm sorry for what I did in the past Masaru"

"its ok Tadase… I believe you… wait… how do they know where we are?"

"their tracking you through the locket that Saisei gave you…" Masaru noticed it was still around his neck, he offered it to Saisei

"do you want it?"

"no… I don't want to be reminded of what I did… and they could still track us with it" Masaru threw it out of the window, Saisei produced the locket Aya gave him which he threw out of the window at her house, he took it and thanked her, she smiled,

"this is our stop…" Ikuto said as they exited the train, Tadase and Saisei last… "I know they are back to normal, but something seems a little…off." Ikuto looked at them

"its probably nothing, how would you feel if you were on the run from… oh yeah we are… well we'll learn their true intentions soon enough…

**Suu: R&R~desu!**


	8. It's not Amu! Ikuto's dillema

Ikuto, Amu,Masaru, Aya, Tadase and Saisei left the train station and went into town, It seemed as if the place was deserted

"well then it will be harder for Easter to find us…" Masaru concluded

"right…" Amu agreed, they walked down the deserted street, as they turned a corner, Amu felt a hand pull her into an alley, she let out a small scream causing Ikuto and Masaru to whirl around, they saw Amu was still there

"whew! Amu-chan, don't do that… you scared us for a minute there!" Masaru sighed

"sorry…" she said

_is it me… or does Amu-chan's voice sound…darker, Nah… I'm just being silly… Ikuto would notice…_

"Aya?" Tadase asked

"what?"

"I need to talk to you… in private"

"Tadase… you try **anything** with Aya and I will kill you!" Masaru warned him

"I know…" he took Aya down the road and turned so that they were away from the others

"T-Tadase? What do you want to talk about?" Aya asked

"this!" Tadase hit Aya in the neck and knocked her out "too easy"

-with Amu, location: ???-

"so… they got you too huh?" Amu stirred, her vision blurry

"wha…" she struggled to move her hands, they were cuffed, she looked up to see…

"Saisei! That's impossible, you were there when I got pulled away"

"yeah… they're fakes, copies of us… that's why they got you, so they can make a copy of you… I heard you screaming from here, though you probably don't remember… you were out for half an hour…"

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled as they heard the door opening, Aya was thrown in and cuffed

"Aya!"

"oh look… they got another one"

"Saisei! Where is the **real **Tadase-kun then?"

"He escaped… hopefully he will find us, but there's fat chance of that…" Saisei admitted.

"no! he will find us…" Amu said

-With Ikuto and Masaru-

"hey Masaru!" Aya walked back towards them, nuzzling up to him

"hey…"

"what's up?" she looked at him

"i…it's nothing…" he turned away

"Tadase-san showed me something back here! You've got to see it!" she dragged him along

"Aya… where are we going?"

"you'll see!" she said seductively, she took him to a cliff edge out of town and they gazed at the setting sun "It's beautiful…" she stared at it with Masaru holding her, she pushed him over as they rolled around, she kissed him deeply, they parted for air and Masaru went to sit up, Aya pushed him back down "not yet…" Aya said panting, she kissed him again

She tangled her fingers in his hair _she's unbelievably energetic… there's something not right about this…_ he pushed her away "what's wrong?" she asked

"there's something weird about all of this… I can't put my finger on it…" Aya placed her arms around his neck

"You're just imagining things…" she pulled him in, he didn't kiss back "aww come on… it's not fun if you don't kiss me back"

"I'm sorry Aya, I'm not in the mood…" he stood up and Aya hugged him, he hugged back… and raised his lightning blade to he neck

"Masaru! what are you doing!" she asked

"alright cut the act, I know you're not Aya! I've had enough idiots posing as her to realise that!"

"ohh… so he's clever huh?" "Atashi no kokoro… Unroku! Chara Nari… Dark Kiss!"

"sorry… I haven't got time to play..." Masaru whacked her round the head and knocked her unconscious "gotta help Ikuto…"

-with Ikuto-

"well… Masaru will be busy with Aya for a while… give you any Ideas?"

"you pervert!" Amu laughed with him as she got on her tip toes and planted a kiss on Ikuto's cheek… blushing fiercely

"who's the pervert now?" Ikuto teased as he kissed her on the lips, they broke away and as they did a lightning bolt pierced through Amu's arm

"Agh!!" Ikuto turned around

"Masaru! what the hell!"

"Nii-san! She's not Amu-chan! It's a fake! Trust me!"

"Ikuto… help me…" Amu groaned as blood oozed out of her

"Masaru…are you sure?"

"look, why do you think Aya isn't with me! She was a fake! Why did Amu scream and 2 seconds later was behind us… she was taken and swapped for a fake!"

"so… you got us all worked out huh?" the fake Tadase and Saisei approached

"Told you!" Masaru yelled

"Boku no kokoro… Unroku! Chara Nari! Dark Royale!" (**AN : ohh ! I'm really original !**)

"Atashi no kokoro… Unroku! Chara Nari! Yami Ai!" (Dark Love)

Amu got up, seemingly unharmed

"Atashi no kokoro… Unroku! Chara Nari! Dark Heart!"

"Alright that's it! Easter can mess with my mind… send armed gunmen to kill us… but when you fake our loved ones and friends… you've crossed the line!

Ore no kokoro! Unroku!" (Masaru's new chara nari theme in my profile) "Chara nari! Hikari no yume!"

"Ore no kokoro… Unroku! Chara Nari! Black Lynx!" Ikuto and Masaru stood back to back

"think you can take all of them?"

"well… It might be tough if one more faker shows up…"

"then that'll be the one **I** take care of…"

"lets do it!" (**AN: *COUGH* KINGDOM HEARTS 2 REFERENCE *COUGH!***)

Ikuto and Masaru fought bravely but it was all in vain

"Dark Heart!"

"Dark Decoration!"

"Melody of Death!"

Masaru and Ikuto had no chance, they were sent sprawling across the floor, they were unable to get up

"and now to kill you!" the fake Amu said with a twisted look on her face

"Dark heart special!" Masaru slammed his eyes shut and braced for death

"see ya Ikuto…"

"yeah…" the rod hurtled towards them when a slightly familiar voice reached their ears

"White Decoration Special!" the fakes were blown backwards "come on… get up…" they offered their hand, Masaru looked up

"T-Tadase!"


	9. Masaru, It's over! Aya leaves!

"lets go!" Tadase led Masaru and Ikuto across the rooftops to an abandoned, dusty house

"we don't have much time… I guess you worked out they were fakes…"

"yeah… but… where are the **real** ones?" Masaru asked, clenching his fist

"well… we'll have to dodge the clones and find them"

"are you kidding me! We'll never outrun them!"

"well we have to try… c'mon Masaru… lets put aside our differences for once…" Ikuto nodded at Tadase

"Lets do it!" Masaru said with confidence

"if you find them… make it obvious where you are… we'll come"

"won't the fakes find us?"

"yeah but… we have to take that chance"

"alright! Lets go!" they jumped off in different directions _Amu… wait for me… I will find you…_

_Aya… how many times have I failed you… no more!_

_Saisei… stick to the plan…_

-with Amu, Aya and Saisei-

"Aya! Are you ok?" Amu put a hand on Aya's back… comforting her

"no Amu… I'm not ok! Masaru is going to be so upset… he thinks he's failing to protect me… he beats himself up about it… it's not his fault… its… mine" she sobbed

"Masaru should be with stronger girls like me!" Saisei was disgusted by Aya's weakness

"Oh shut up Saisei! You're worse than Saaya!" Amu yelled

"Maybe she's right…"

"No Aya! Don't say that! You know Masaru would give his life for you!"

"that's just it Amu… maybe I should just leave him… then they would leave him alone…"

"no Aya! They want Masaru! that's why captured us…"

"then they won't be able to use me against him…" They all whirled their heads around to see two large men enter the room

"alright… seeing as we have worked hard… the boss has said we can have a little **fun** with you…" one man approached Amu, the other completely ignored Saisei and walked towards Aya, the first Man tried to unbutton Amu's shirt, she slapped his face

"don't you **dare** touch me!" Amu yelled

"oh don't be like that… I'll be gentle…" he grabbed Amu and tried again, she struggled and let out a scream _Ikuto… help me!_ Amu cried out with her thoughts as she lay there half naked, Aya had been held down by the man as he took her trousers off, Saisei made a poor attempt to look scared,

"**MASARU!**" Aya cried out before the man clamped his hand around her mouth

-with the boys-

"**MASARU!**" Masaru heard a voice cry out

"Aya!" he realized, following the sound of the voice

"was that… Aya just now?" Ikuto asked himself

"Aya…" Tadase said to himself

Masaru reached a giant building _Aya's inside there…_

"Shadexeon… Chara Nari Imma da!" (Now!)

"Hai!"

"Ore no Kokoro! UNROKU! Chara Nari! Hikari no Yume!" Masaru raised his sword and let the power flow through its tip as it shot up into the air in a giant mass of electricity.

Ikuto looked up to see a beam rise and explode into electricity, he laughed "Always the show off…"

Tadase saw it to "hard to argue with that…" they all followed the signal to the door of the house

-with the girls-

The man had prised Amu's trousers off now, the tears streaming down her face

"LIGHTNING BOLT!"

"HOLY CROWN!"

"SLASH CLAW!"

The door was splintered into tiny little pieces as Masaru charged forward and uppercutted the man on top of Aya in a fit of rage, his face softened

"Aya… sorry I took so long…"

"its ok…"

"are you alright?"

"yeah…"

Ikuto vaulted over the second man's head and struck him in the back, knocking him down

"Amu!" Amu was in shock "look at me! It's me!" Amu didn't react for a few seconds

"Ikuto!" she buried her face in his chest, Tadase took out the man behind Ikuto

"I'm gonna kill you!" Masaru exploded with fury as he ran towards the man and cut his hands off, he would have killed the man, it took Ikuto and Tadase to restrain him and calm him down

"Aya… I'm sorry, but he had **no **right to touch you in those places…" thinking about it made Masaru sick, he stroked her long, purple hair

"Masaru… maybe It's better if we split up…" the words pierced Masaru's heart like a bullet, his face darkened with depression

"but… why?" he asked

"because then Easter have nothing they can use against you… they can't touch you if I'm not with you…"

"Aya please no… I love you…" Masaru begged her

"I'm sorry Masaru, I love you to… but this will be better for you…"

"if that's how you feel, grant me one last wish… as your lover…"

"what is it?"

"Kiss me… one last time…" Masaru held her "I want to feel your hair in my fingers… you know I'll never love another girl… I'll never forget you… easter can do what they want… this will kill me inside…"

"Masaru… I'm sorry, but I don't want you sacrificing yourself for someone worthless like me…"

"you're **not **worthless! But… this is your decision I suppose… I'll respect that… but Aya… I will come back when this is over and sweep you off your feet… I promise"

"Masaru… I'll never forget you…" _is this the right thing to do… it's killing him… I can't go back… _they kissed with more passion than ever before… he brought her close to him as they locked lips tenderly, his tongue begged for an entrance… Aya complied, they went on for a few minutes like this, Aya turned to leave, Masaru grabbed her hand

"please… stay with me… I love you, remember what I said back then… our first kiss?"

"_Aya… I can't stand being away from you… being around you is… intoxicating…"_

"yes Masaru I do… you'll find someone else… forget about me…" she pulled away from his grasp and ran out of the town, Masaru didn't follow, he sank to his knees and pounded the ground

"no… no! I've lost everything… **AYA!**" Masaru cried out, fighting the tears, he had reached the point where he didn't care anymore

"Masaru…" Amu looked at him worriedly, he turned around and gave Amu a angry look, if looks could kill

"**shut up Amu!** I don't need your sympathy!" Masaru spat, he was devastated, Aya was gone… the one person that mattered to him in life… Saisei looked on, a smile on her face

"Masaru… are you ok?" it's a good thing Saisei was good at acting, because otherwise Masaru would have been a lot more annoyed with her

"Saisei… what do you think…" Masaru said coldly, she placed an arm around him

"I'm not Aya… but I'll help you ease the pain… I'm sorry for what I did… Masaru…" he turned around and embraced her

"It's not your fault… sorry for shouting at you…"

_Oh she's not! That bitch! She's taking advantage of Masaru!_ Amu ranted in her head as Masaru held her tightly

"Saisei…" Masaru let go "I can't do this…"

"That's alright… you know where I am if you change your mind…" she turned to leave, Masaru took her hand, she looked shocked

"Saisei… this is going to sound really selfish… but you're the only one who understands what I've been through… I need someone to cry on…" Saisei took his hands

"Masaru… I want to be more than someone to cry on" she leant in and brushed her lips against his gently, she took a step back _Something's different about her, she's changed…_ Masaru put a hand behind her head and their lips connected briefly, Saisei savouring every second _this is so wrong… Aya just left me and here I am kissing Saisei… is this how fickle I am… why does this feel so right though…_ he brought her in for another kiss, this time for longer

"Masaru… we have to go… those clones will be on us…"

"right…" they moved on to the next town, Saisei clutching Masaru's hand the whole time, both of them smiling at each other, it made Amu gag…

_How does she do it? How did she get Masaru's love that quickly…_

The answer to Amu's question… how did Saisei capture Masaru's heart so quickly? Masaru wondered this too… he was sure to find out… in his dreams…


	10. Masaru's wavering heart Saisei or Aya

After they had set up camp, Masaru was the first to drift off to sleep, troubled in his dreams, he was in a black abyss

_You have been brought here by my power…_ Masaru looked down at the locket that Saisei said was the one Aya gave him, it looked the same but had Saisei engraved on the front and Aya engraved on the back, he opened it, and saw a picture of Saisei on one side and a picture of Aya on the other

_You have to choose… you're heart is divided… now you must choose_

Saisei knew what would happen when she went to sleep… she closed her eyes and appeared before Masaru, Aya next to her. Aya turned away and said

"go ahead Masaru… pick Saisei and be happy" Aya smiled

"but I… Iove you Aya… I need more time!"

_You will date each of them in turn, then choose, your heart should feel at ease after your choice, first up… Aya…_ there was a flash of light and they were sitting on the bench at school where they shared their first kiss

"Aya… please tell me… why?"

"to make you happier, you'd be able to live a life without easter and-" She was cut off by Masaru's lips

"I wouldn't be able to do it without you…" they kissed deeply and embraced

"Sayonara… Masaru"

"Aya wait…"

"What is it?"

"thank you…"

"for what?"

"Everything" he kissed her, their tongues locking fiercely

_Time up…_ Aya smiled as she disappeared, Saisei walked over to him

"Masaru… Even when Easter hired me to distract you… I fell in love with you" she rested her arms on his shoulders, her eyes shining, her long, dark brown hair flowing down her back as Masaru ran his hands through it _it's softer than __**hers**_

"I truly…" she brought him in closer… "deeply…" their lips right next to each other… "love you" Masaru smashed his lips into hers, his hands messing her hair up, he pushed her into the wall, she closed her eyes as Masaru tenderly kissed up her neck, he was completely consumed by the desire to kiss her, he pressed his lips to hers again, _Is Saisei __**blushing!**_ He stopped, it looked like Saisei would explode from all the enthusiasm he put into it, _Akane… chara change…_ (I haven't named Saisei's chara yet have I?) her lips turned a deep purple (not related to x egg energy though) her hair almost sparkled, she pushed him against the wall by his chest, Masaru gazed at her hair as it shone,

"Masaru… choose me… you know I love you…" she slowly moved her lips closer and closer to his, Masaru felt it again… the urge to kiss her growing stronger, but this time he wasn't being influenced by x egg energy, it was his own choice… his own hormones going crazy, this time it felt right, he pulled her lips to his, they tasted… Masaru couldn't describe with words, she passionately brushed her lips against his before disappearing

_Time up… who do you choose?_

"I… I… I choose…

…" who would he choose, his new found love in Saisei? Or his old love for Aya?

"I choose… Saisei…" he whispered

_Say it louder_

"I choose Saisei…"

_What?_

"**I LOVE SAISEI NAMURAI!**"

_Remember Masaru… if you ever find your heart undecided, open the locket…_

He woke up with a start, Saisei next to him, he stroked her hair lovingly, Amu had had a completely different experience that night

-Last night-

Masaru and Saisei were already asleep, Amu lay there next to Ikuto, she snuggled up with him

"Perverted kid…" she heard a muffled voice, he lifted his head up

"I-I'm not a perv!"

"true… a real pervert would do this" Ikuto locked lips with Amu briefly before they gazed into each others eyes, only for Ikuto to fall asleep, Amu watched him sleep, her gaze turned to his cat ears, why were they still there? Amu looked at Ikuto's face, then his ears… _no one's here… bad Amu! Don't sink to his level!_ She recalled the incident of Ikuto nipping her ear, she reached out hesitantly and stroked his big cat ears, she was shocked by the response

_Is Ikuto… __**Purring?**_ She continued to stroke them, Ikuto sat bolt upright

"Amu… where you touching my ears?" he asked teasingly, Amu's face was so red you could have sworn she'd burnt herself with hot water

"n-no!"

"Amu…" Ikuto leant in

"yes?"

"did you like making me purr?"

"well… I"

"did you?"

"Maybe…"


	11. Masaru's decision! Saisei's Chara Change

Masaru held his head, Saisei was next to him, "What the hell was that…" he waited for Saisei to awaken, as her eyes slowly fluttered open, he stroked her face and softly asked "did you have a weird dream last night?"

"no…" she replied as they moved closer to each other "I had the best dream of my life…" she closed her eyes slowly _that was all a dream though…_

"Am I still dreaming?" Saisei tangled her fingers in his messy midnight blue hair

"if you are…" she exhaled heavily "don't wake up…" their lips connected quickly, they broke away, but Masaru let his hormones get the better of him… he pulled her in, putting his hand behind her head and captured her lips in a tender kiss that went on much longer than the last, his mind went wild with pleasure _If this goes on… I won't be held responsible for my actions… _Masaru lost control of his body, he acted on instinct _I've got to be the luckiest guy in the world…_

"Masaru…" Saisei looked serious now "I've lived my whole life never knowing what it's like to truly love someone… I've always had to lie to them and to myself for the benefit of Easter, and it didn't bother me… at first you were just another dumb guy I had to fool…" she took his hands "but… after getting to know you… you make me feel… real inside… I couldn't lie to you… I was genuinely in love with you… Masaru… I love you…" he was running his hands through her hair again and again, they became lost in the moment, their eyes met, Masaru crashed his lips into hers, her breath getting faster… time seemed to stand still for them, they broke away… Saisei hesitantly leaned forward, Masaru pulled her in quickly, she blushed a deep shade of red as their lips met, Masaru deepening the kiss instantly _so… this is what Saisei's __**real **__character is…_ he thought as his tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for an entrance… Saisei was shocked

"Saisei! Don't be shy! Chara Change!" Saisei looped her arms around his neck and granted him entry… she let out a moan before they broke away, gasping for air

"W-we should get going…" Saisei didn't take her arms off of his neck though _A-Akane! Not now! I just got with Masaru! you'll ruin it by being too flirty!_

"aww… c'mon Masaru… your brother can wait…" Masaru smiled and kissed up her neck

"Masaru-kun"

"Saisei-chan…" they reluctantly parted and left to buy food

-a few minutes earlier-

Amu and Ikuto slowly aroused

"Yo… Amu-koi"

"good morning Ikuto k-k-kun…" Amu hesitantly replied _whew! Nearly said Ikuto-koi there…_ she rolled over

"what's bothering you Amu?"

"it's about your brother and…and-"

"Saisei huh…"

"yeah… it's just so… wrong! She's obviously just playing with him…"

"well we'll ask him about it later…"

"o-ok…"

"Don't worry… Masaru isn't exactly a love guru, but he knows what he's doing, he isn't stupid"

Ikuto kissed Amu's cheek, Amu felt burning desire for more… but did nothing, she didn't want to seem out of character, thought Ikuto saw that look in her eye

Masaru and Saisei returned with the bare essentials

"hey" they announced as the walked in holding hands, Tadase felt somewhat out of place…

**Yoru: please R&R-nya…**

**Miki: yeah… otherwise Masaru thinks no one is reading his fan fic…**


	12. Love Square! Enter Katsue!

"ooh… you're strong… I can tell…" the girl with long blonde hair that stretched down to her hips said as she walked towards him, he looked confused as she stood about two paces from him… "and cute too… I feel like we were made for each other already…" she closed the gap and caught him in a quick kiss to the lips, he pushed her away

"look… I'm seeing someone!"

"and… you're point is?" "Come on… it's not cheating… it's having a bit of fun on the side…" she smiled as she stroked his cheek, making him turn red as she pressed her hands to his chest, they were against the wall "come on… admit it… you like this…"

"ok… I do… but it's wrong"

"wrong! Well if you're enjoying this more than with you're girlfriend then in my opinion…" her face was right next to his…. His heart pounding… her gaze meeting his as she moved ever closer _I bet she can even hear my heartbeat…_ she was now inches away from touching his face "… It's right…" she whispered seductively before kissing him deeply, he merely stood there in shock, the girl broke off quickly "see ya…" she winked and turned to leave

"Wait! Tell me you're name!" she stopped and turned

"you never told me yours" she walked off and disappeared from sight.

"Whoa!" Masaru sat bolt upright "it was a dream… it felt so real" he glanced at Saisei sleeping next to him… he shook his head and walked away to clear his head

-the next day-

Saisei awoke to find Masaru wasn't next to her

"Masaru? where are you?" she looked around

"over here…" he called out, she found him outside their camp on a bench

"why are you here?"

"I needed to clear my head… had a crazy dream…"

_Impossible… the locket didn't do anything… must have been a normal dream then…_

"what was it about?" Masaru's face turned slightly red at the thought of it

"B-Betsuni… I'd rather not talk about it…" he hid his red face

"please Masaru-kun… I want to know… you know you can trust me…"

"Don't call me that… I'm not sure if I can…" Masaru walked away from her

"Where are you going?"

"To get… more food…" Saisei turned to look at their supplies… they were fine…"

"Morning Amu-koi…"

"Morning Ikuto-k-kun…" _Phew! Nearly did it again!_

"aww… is my little Amu scared of calling me Ikuto-**koi**?"

"N-No…" Amu said defensively

"you're lying!" Ikuto teased, she pouted

"you always do that!" Amu laughed as Ikuto smiled, they shared a small embrace and prepared breakfast, _Maybe I should start calling Ikuto that… Bad Amu! Don't be a pervert!... but what if that's what Ikuto is waiting for me to say and it's hurting him inside when I don't say it… oh! What to do!!!!_

"Saisei… is something wrong?" Tadase asked her

"No Tadase… Masaru just went off somewhere…" she looked in the direction he'd gone

"he probably wants to cool his head… he's been through a lot…" Tadase said, putting an arm on her shoulder "if you want to talk about it… then I'm here… a-as a friend I mean…" Tadase said

"yeah… whatever…" Saisei turned

-At night-

(**AN: can anyone else see I'm running out of ideas? Had really bad writers block for a while… when this plotline popped into my head…)**

Masaru swaggered into camp

"what the hell happened to you?" Ikuto looked at his brother

"w…what are you l-look'in at… y-ya big jerk!" Masaru was obviously drunk

"are you drunk?" Amu looked at him worriedly, her suspicions were confirmed when Masaru smiled, his face red

"I might have been *hic* troubled and found a nice guy who *hic* brought me some drinks…"

"that explains how you even **got** alcohol" Saisei looked on as this unfolded

"and this is all… y-y-your fault *hic* if you hadn't' have shown up… I would… still be with… Aya! *hic*" Masaru yelled at Saisei before falling backwards and passing out

"ugh… idiot! He's gonna have one **hell** of a hangover in the morning" Ikuto sighed as he picked Masaru up and lay him down in a tent

"see Amu… this is why I would never let **you** try alcohol" Ikuto smirked "unless it was with me somewhere private…"

"ugh… you pervert! Do you have to turn everything into a perverted statement or joke?!"

"umm… yes" Ikuto smiled as a small grin found it's way onto Amu's face.

"ooh… you're strong… I can tell…" the girl with long blonde hair that stretched down to her hips said as she walked towards him, he looked confused as she stood about two paces from him… "and cute too… I feel like we were made for each other already…" she closed the gap and caught him in a quick kiss to the lips, he pushed her away

"look… I'm seeing someone!"

"and… you're point is?" "Come on… it's not cheating… it's having a bit of fun on the side…" she smiled as she stroked his cheek, making him turn red as she pressed her hands to his chest, they were against the wall "come on… admit it… you like this…"

"ok… I do… but it's wrong"

"wrong! Well if you're enjoying this more than with you're girlfriend then in my opinion…" her face was right next to his…. His heart pounding… her gaze meeting his as she moved ever closer _I bet she can even hear my heartbeat…_ she was now inches away from touching his face "… It's right…" she whispered seductively before kissing him deeply, he merely stood there in shock, the girl broke off quickly "see ya…" she winked and turned to leave

"Wait! Tell me you're name!" she stopped and turned

"you never told me yours" she walked off and disappeared from sight.

"Ahh!" Masaru woke up… "again… the same dream… damn! What does it all mean!" _Damn my head hurts… what happened… I remember buying some juice at the bar and… I think my drink was spiked… ow! Is this what a hangover is like? Cos if it is… I am __**never**__ drinking alcohol…_ he wandered outside and watched the sun rise

"morning Amu-koi…" Ikuto looked at her longingly _please say it…_

"M-Morning… I-Ikuto-K-K-" _come on! I __**have **__to stop being afraid and say it!_ "Ikuto-koi…"

"what was that Amu? What did you call me?" Ikuto smirked

_He's enjoying this!_

"I called you Ikuto-koi…" Ikuto put a hand to his ear

"can't hear you…"

"**I CALLED YOU IKUTO-KOI DAMNIT YOU PERVERTED CAT!**" Amu yelled

"whew… alright…" Ikuto smiled and they kissed passionately "thank you Amu… I needed that…" he smiled, not a smirk this time, a genuine smile

"someone get the camera… Ikuto-koi smiled!" Amu giggled as he pulled her in for another kiss

Masaru looked up as Amu and Ikuto emerged from the tent, Amu's face red as a tomato, she looked flustered and Ikuto with his trademark smirk on

"Masaru… tomorrow we have to move on… so if there's anything you need to do here… then today's the day"

"thanks…" Masaru went into Saisei's tent… "are… are you okay? My drink got spiked… I hope I didn't say anything I'll regret…" he looked at her face, she looked hurt, she was fighting the tears "I did didn't I… well whatever I said… I want to apologize by taking you out tonight…" Saisei's face lit up

"really!?"

"yeah…"

"hey Amu-koi…"

"yes Ikuto-K…Koi?"

"want to do something special to mark our last day here?"

"s-sure!"

-that night-

Masaru took Saisei to a restaurant in town, after they had ordered, they talked for a while (**AN: No S***T! It's a date… what else are they going to do?!)**

"I'm glad you chose me Masaru…" she took his hand "you know I love you… right?"

"y-yeah…"

-same scene… Masaru's POV-

_We're here…_ Masaru and Saisei sat down and ordered, Masaru couldn't pay attention to what Saisei was saying… from the moment they sat down, there was a girl with blonde hair that was tied up that was eyeing him up… _Who is she?_ The girl noticed him looking, she waved subtly at him

_Crap! Saisei was talking to me…_ "-Right?"

"y-yeah…" Masaru looked at her again… she was wearing a red dress that exposed all of her curves, her blue eyes met his, he looked on as she winked at him and went outside, Masaru got out of his chair

"where are you going?"

"there's something I need to do… wait for me…" Masaru didn't listen to her objections, he walked outside, sure enough, he found the girl, she smiled

"who are you?"

"shh…" the girl led him down an alley _I should know better than this…_ she let her hair down, it reached her hips

_Woah! She's hot… what's she doing!_ The girl untied a piece of her dress, exposing her back

"ooh… you're strong… I can tell…" the girl with long blonde hair that stretched down to her hips said as she walked towards him, he looked confused as she stood about two paces from him… "and cute too… I feel like we were made for each other already…" she closed the gap and caught him in a quick kiss to the lips, he pushed her away

"look… I'm seeing someone!"

"and… you're point is?" "Come on… it's not cheating… it's having a bit of fun on the side…" she smiled as she stroked his cheek, making him turn red as she pressed her hands to his chest, they were against the wall "come on… admit it… you like this…"

"ok… I do… but it's wrong"

"wrong! Well if you're enjoying this more than with you're girlfriend then in my opinion…" her face was right next to his…. His heart pounding… her gaze meeting his as she moved ever closer _I bet she can even hear my heartbeat…_ she was now inches away from touching his face "… It's right…" she whispered seductively before kissing him deeply, he merely stood there in shock, the girl broke off quickly "see ya…" she winked and turned to leave

"Wait! Tell me you're name!" she stopped and turned

"you never told me yours"

Masaru's hormone's were going mental, he grabbed her waist

"I…I'm Masaru…"

"feisty huh?" she smiled "I'm Katsue…" she slowly smiled and put her arms around his neck, their lips connected, and within a few seconds, it was a make out session.

_Masaru's taking his time… Maybe I should go check on him_ Saisei walked outside, she glanced around and followed the sound of moaning and "mmm, Katsue…" she walked down the alleyway to see a girl with long blonde hair wearing a dress exposing her back in a full on make out session with someone, they broke apart, Katsue pointed at her

"someone you know?" the boy looked around Katsue

"Masaru!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Suu: R&R please~desu!  
Shadexeon: Sorry for the wait! Masaru has had really bad writers block!**


	13. Author's note on the plot

Hey people… in case I put you of by making Masaru choose Saisei and not having enough Amuto…

I won't spoil anything but…

Trust me… more Amuto and Aya is coming back so please don't give up reading,

Thank you for all your reviews, they really motivate me to carry on writing this!

REVIEWERS:

Himeka Tsukuyomi

AniMe FreAkz XD

PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS

Ikuto'slover1112

Thank you all very much! Expect much more to come!

Mate ne!

Shadonicx1/Tsukuyomi Masaru


	14. Skip when it says if sex scenes arebad4u

Saisei slapped him "Baka! You cheated on me! In the middle of a date! You bastard!"

"Saisei… look it-"

"just shut up Masaru! why don't you go running back to her! Who is she? Some whore you found down a dirty alleyway!"

"that was uncalled for! Katsue is not a whore!"

"oh yeah! Prove it!"

"remember the crazy dream, I had it twice… she was in it… and just now, everything was exactly like my dream… that's my proof…"

"piss off!" she ran away crying

"was that who you were seeing?"

"**were** Katsue… **were**"

"I've got a place here… wanna go somewhere a bit more… private?"

"I can't, I have to leave here tomorrow, and if they find you with me then…"

"who's they?"

"I-I can't tell you…"

"there were some posters around asking for you're capture… some company wants you dead… danger…" she smirked "I like that…"

"hmph… didn't you're parents ever teach you not to play with fire" _Did I seriously just say that!?_

She giggled as she dragged him to a hotel as they climbed the stairs, she locked the door to her room

"if this is you're last day here… let's make it one to remember…" they embraced as Masaru tenderly kissed her neck, Katsue gently brushed her lips against his… she pushed him onto the bed, she lay there over him, their lips locking deeply, Masaru caressed her bare back, her skin was really smooth, they stopped, Katsue began removing her dress, Masaru's heart felt like it was going to burst

"he he… is this you're first time seeing a girl like this, just her bra on?" Katsue giggled

"to be honest… y-yes…" _I can't do this! I'm way too nervous, and she's way too forward…_

_Yeah you can Masaru! Chara Change!_

Masaru removed his shirt and rolled around on the bed with Katsue, kissing her all over _why do I feel so comfortable with her…?_ Katsue slowly took off her trousers _Oh god! Calm Masaru… _Masaru was red in the face

"aww… you shy little boy…"

"U-Urusai! You're the same age as me!" the chara change once again took hold as Masaru found himself taking his trousers off too…

_Her eyes…_

_His hair…_

_Her body…_

_His face…_

Katsue slowly began to remove her bra

"are you okay with me doing this?"

_I… Don't know! I shouldn't give up my virginity… hell I'm 15! Damn… what to do…_

"Katsue… I really don't know…" Katsue smiled devilishly

"I'll take that as a yes…"

(**AN: this may get dodgy… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEX SCENES!**)

Katsue tossed her bra aside, revealing her perfect body… her hands were in his hair, gently stroking it, Masaru kissed her passionately, she kissed back, her tongue forced it's way into his mouth, it roamed around, Masaru was in ecstasy, his tongue slotted into her mouth, she moaned with pleasure as she exhaled his name "Masaru…" she whispered, taking off her underwear _God… Thank you… I think…_ Masaru removed his boxer shorts, they lay on top of each other, their naked bodies brushing together, Masaru caressed Katsue's breast as she braced herself _Is this for real! Am I genuinely about to give up my virginity to a girl I just met!? Sometimes I hate chara change… on this occasion though… I love it!_ Masaru's mind exploded with all the possibilities… what would it be like? He lay over her…

"ready?"

"Do it Masaru…"

Masaru took a deep breath

"Alright then…"

-A few minutes later-

Katsue cried out in pain, then pleasure

"ahh! It hurts Masaru…"

"Katsue… It'll be over soon… I… I love you" they kissed as he thrusted again.

(**AN: lol Masaru is a perv! Sex at 15… I really am running out of ideas…**)


	15. A most frightening dream!

"Whoa!" Masaru awoke with Katsue next to him… "how much of that was real?" Masaru noticed they still had their underwear on "I'm more perverted than my brother!" Masaru mentally slapped himself for even thinking that _yeah right… as if I'd do "that" with someone I just met_

"Morning Masaru…"

"Morning Katsue… look, I have to go… if this is the last time I see you…then-"

"It won't be… I'll find you…" Masaru and her shared a kiss, their tongues locking, it seemed to last forever

"I won't say goodbye… see you later…" Masaru left the hotel as Katsue entered the bathroom, she looked at the test in front of her

_You're kidding me!_

"there you are… Saisei said-"

"Don't talk to me about **her**" Masaru cut Amu off "I don't care anymore…"

Saisei was with Tadase

"he cheated on me with some slut in a red dress! In the middle of our date…!" Saisei wept in Tadase's chest

"This isn't what you want to hear… but you kinda **made** him fall in love with you… this was going to happen…" Tadase said "but whatever happens, I'm here for you" Saisei kissed him on the cheek

"thank you Tadase…" Saisei held his hand as they walked away

"Ikuto-niisan… can I talk to you in private?"

"quickly yeah…" they walked away from the others

"I went back to a hotel room with Katsue… this girl I met… I… ithinkilostmyvirginity…"

"what?"

"I think… I lost my virginity… I fell asleep and I can't tell how much was a dream…"

"whoa! Wait you had sex with someone you had only just met! Are you stupid or something!" Ikuto yelled, he had to be an older brother at some point

"look I was confused ok! You should have seen her though… her body was perfect!"

"Masaru… Too much information…"

"sorry…"

"I can't really suggest much there… if you see her again… ask her to take a test…"

"wait… you think I got her pregnant!" Masaru was worried _this is too much! Who knew sex would be so… so… troublesome!_

They all boarded the train

"please don't tell anyone about this…" Masaru pleaded

"fine fine…" Masaru turned to see Saisei kissing Tadase, his phone rang with a text, _I don't know this number_ he opened it, it read

"guess who?"

"how'd you get my number?"

"I have my ways"

"I'm going to a town a good few kilometres away"

"don't worry, I'll find you…"

Masaru smiled, Saisei tried to look over Masaru's shoulder

"do you mind…" Masaru turned away _I bet he's texting __**her**_

"Masaru… as you're ex… can you tell me… how far did you go?"

"not far… we just did "it""

Saisei nearly fell off of her chair _HE HAD __**SEX**__ WITH THAT BITCH!_

His phone vibrated again, he opened it

"Sorry, change of plan, I'm meeting up with my friend Aya…"

"what! Aya, does she have long purple hair?"

"yeah… what about it?"

"she's my ex, she left me because then the guys that are after us can not use her against me…"

"whoa… that's harsh… I didn't know…"

"yeah… so when can I see you again?"

"when I find you…"

"he he…"

"its weird… Aya never mentioned you…"

"oh… well maybe she didn't want to tell you"

"why though… our relationship was going well… I would expect her to tell me who her friends were"

"well… I'll see you later then xxxxx"

Masaru sighed, all the way through the train ride, all he could think about was her, Katsue… when would he see her again… she was unbelievably beautiful… it blew Masaru's mind, Saisei glared at him while holding Tadase's hand _If she's trying to make me jealous… it's not working… I'm not going to fall for it…_ Masaru drifted off to sleep as Amu and Ikuto smiled at each other as Amu kissed Ikuto's cheek

"we are going to make it through this… right?"

"I promise Amu-koi…" Ikuto kissed her lips gently as she snuggled next to him and fell asleep

_She's cute when she sleeps…_

He followed Katsue down an alleyway again

"mmm… this seems famillar…" she teased

"heh… I missed you…" they embraced

"Aya says its good you found someone else…"

"mm…" was Masaru's only reply "umm Katsue?"

"yeah?"

"did we… you know… do "it" last time?"

"Maybe…"

"ok… Katsue… you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met…" he stroked her long hair and gazed into her eyes, she slowly closed them shut as she moved in for a kiss, Masaru held her tightly as their lips connected, he opened his mouth to speak, Katsue pushed him against the wall and whispered

"shh… no more talking Masaru… I've missed you too…" her arms wrapped around his neck, Katsue was… he had only ever used that word to describe Aya… _**Intoxicating**_, their kiss got deeper and deeper, Masaru felt himself being lost in it, he needed air but couldn't control himself…

"Alright I got him for you… happy now?" Katsue broke off and called out

_Got me? What?_ Masaru turned to see an armed man, holding… Katsue?! _What the heck's going on?! Oh… I see, it's another faker…_ Masaru knocked the man off of his feet and kicked the copy into a wall, charging his kick with electricity, leaving her body charred beyond recognition

"Katsue! I'll explain later! Just take my hand!" he offered his hand to her, she hesitantly took it, they ran down every possible way, finally finding the way out, only to have it blocked by more armed men

"Katsue… get behind me… now!"

"what?! That's insane!"

"can you keep a secret?"

"y-yes…"

"Ore No Kokoro! Unroku! Chara Nari! Hikari no Yume!"

"what kind of boy are you?!"

"one of a kind…" he stood in front of her, facing the men in front…

"aww the boy's trying to protect her" Masaru forgot about the man behind them, he held a gun to Katsue's head

"Don't move or she dies!"

"Katsue… hold on! I will save you…" the look in Katsue's eyes was a look of sheer fear, her breathing accelerated…

The man's finger closed around the trigger as the other men held Masaru back

"you **will** watch this…"

"no!" Masaru threw some of the men off and moved forward, they held him back again…

The man's finger slowly pulled the trigger

"Katsue! I love you!"

"Masaru… I Lo-" Katsue never finished her sentence… Masaru's eyes opened wide in horror as her lifeless body fell to the ground

"you'll pay for this…" Masaru screamed out in rage, the sound pierced the sky and echoed throughout the city. Masaru turned to face the men… he took a step towards them, a lightning storm hit the area as Masaru's rage built up inside of him _everything they've done to me… I've kept it bottled up inside… Aya left me… and now! Now they've killed Katsue… they've ruined my life… so now I'm going to take theirs, the sad, sick… __**BASTARDS!**_

Masaru's fury exploded as he ran at the first man and decapitated him, then booted his bloody head at the other men as he howled in anger, he electrified his hand and pierced the next man's chest, the next man was relieved of his gun and had it turned on him, Masaru continued to kill them until there was one left, scared out of his wits, Masaru narrowed him into a corner, and threw a punch at his head, again and again he pounded the man, moving on to his stomach, the man coughed blood all over the floor, Masaru stepped away, the blood all over his face and hands, he looked up into the sky

"**WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR!**" he yelled at the moon

"WAH!" Masaru woke up, he was still on the train, of all the freaky dreams, that was the most disturbing and horrifying one.

In her sleep, Amu was reliving yesterday's events, the night out with Ikuto…


	16. Ikuto's drunk, Amu's confused!

"WAAH!... phew… it was just a dream…" _Sometimes I don't want a relationship… I just wanna live… and find someone in my __**own**__ time rather than being torn between 3 girls… maybe this is how Aya felt… if I didn't have anyone they can use against me… I could nail them! This is why Ikuto made people hate him, so they couldn't use anyone to make him weak… but looks like he couldn't resist Amu… I don't know what to think anymore… why can't I just be normal!_

"Masaru?"

"what Shadexeon?"

"Are you okay?"

"yeah…" _Am I going to have to live my whole life watching my back? Will I never be normal…_ a single tear fell from his eye… _We have to stop running and start fighting! They call this freedom… yeah sure Nii-san's free of easter, that doesn't stop them trying to murder us!_ _ARGHH! It's so frustrating…_

He got up

"Masaru?"

"Saisei…"

"what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" she took his hand

"Don't shut me out… talk to me…"

"we're going to have to stop running soon… I don't want Easter to have anything on me… that means I can't be with you… not you… Katsue… Aya… Anyone…"

"But Masaru…"

"shut up! Listen to me for once… you think this is hard for you! I have to give up being normal as long as there is one person alive who allies themselves with Easter… it's killing us… I have had to cast aside my ties with everyone I knew aside from family… you know who's fault it is…"

She just stood there and waited for his answer… she knew what it was going to be

"yours…"

"Masaru you don't understand… I had no choice!"

"**we always have a choice!**"

"well look at mister "I'm so hard done by"! They have my family! They were going to kill them if I didn't do what I did to you… it's easy for you! You have no parents to worry about!"

"Saisei… I'm sorry… but this only proves my point! If we keep running we are accomplishing nothing! We have to stand and fight!" he took her other hand… "I'll help you save your family… then the 3 of you can fight over me… for now we need to work together…"

"A… Alright then… only because it's you Masaru…" he leant towards her

"Thank you… it means a lot to me…" he kissed her softly, only for a moment, but it was enough for her "until we're done, that's to make up for what I did with Katsue… and no I didn't get her pregnant…" _I hope…_ "until we're done… no romance… fair?"

"Huff… hai…"

"lets wake the others, we've got things to do…"

"right!" _Oh Masaru… you have no idea how hard it is going to be to keep that promise…_

Masaru produced his phone and found the texts from Katsue, he saved her number and sent

"no more romance for a while…"

"why? :( "

"when this is all over, when I get my life sorted out, you and Saisei can fight over me then… not now… ok?"

"I don't know if I can wait that long… and more importantly… can you?"

"I… don't know"

"fine fine… ja ne…"

_Damn Women!_

He discovered his brother had already left…

_Weird… Nii-san would say where he was going…_

Amu emerged from her tent

"Ohayo Masaru!"

"yo… Amu… do you know where Ikuto went?"

"no, why?"

"he's not here…"

"I'll ring him…"

"ok…"

She heard a ringing tone a few times, after a while it was picked up

"Ikuto?"

"What… do you wan't… *hic*"

"Ikuto are you drunk?"

"n-no! I had a soft drink and then felt all funny… *hic*"

"Ikuto-kun… who is it…"

"some girl I don't *hic* know…" he hung up

"Ikuto?"

"what happened?"

"He got drunk and has another girl in his room… he pretended not to know me…" she looked at him, confused.

"let me guess, he didn't order alcohol though?"

"no…"

"the same thing happened to me, there's only one club downtown… lets go get him then…"

"a-alright…"

"ok…" Saisei reluctantly followed

"hai… afterwards he's going to have to face up to what he's done to Hinamori-san…" Tadase followed on…

They eventually found the club where Masaru had previously had his drink spiked, they climbed the stairs to find Ikuto and some girl naked in bed

"is that your girlfriend?" she asked

"that's ex girlfriend…" Amu left in tears

"real smooth Ikuto… Masaru walked after her with the others in disgust, Ikuto managed a hiccup as he sipped some vodka before carrying on where he had left off with the girl.

Later… dark has fallen…

Everyone was shocked at Ikuto's drunken… antics… they settled into their tents and slept,

_My life's getting more and more messed up by the second!_ Masaru thought to himself, it wasn't long before sleep claimed him…

"saru… Masaru… wake up…" he awoke to someone whispering in his ear seductively, their hair brushing his face, he slowly opened his eyes… he was wrong when he thought of who it was…

"I know that voice…" his eyes open now he recoiled from them "A-Amu! What are you doing in here?" he could smell the Alcohol on her breath, she walked towards him

"you know Masaru… it's funny…" she slurred

"what?"

"you have all Ikuto's good looks… but y'know what you have he doesn't…" she inched closer

"Amu, stop… you're drunk… don't do something you'll regret later…" she continued speaking regardless

"you have a caring heart…"

"Amu that's bullshit! Ikuto would die for you!"

"But look how easy it is for him to do something like that…"

"Amu, you're not thinking straight"

"I'm fine… I've never felt b-better…" she pushed him over

"Amu what the hell! Sort your head out and then I'll talk to you about it"

"I don't want to talk Masaru… you've been such a good friend to me… and I never thanked you properly…"

"Amu, you are a friend to me… not anything else!" Amu leant down and pecked his cheek, making him go red, a lipstick mark in its place

"shh... just go with it Masaru… you want more don't you…"

"talk to me about it with a clear head in the morning and maybe I'll talk with you about it…"

"Not happening…" her eyes were drooped as Masaru tried to stop her advances, her lips slowly found their way to his,

_Ok… that's it!_ He pushed Amu off

"what the hell is wrong with you!" she held him down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a mark on the other side, she knelt down and half slurred-half whispered

"Oyasuminasai… Masaru…" she licked his neck once before leaving the tent, giggling

_What…_

_The…_

_FUCK!_


	17. An Authors note! Sorry it took so long!

**AN: Hey guys! I know I haven't written anything in ever! I'm really sorry! Exams have taken over my life and I've really wanted to write some more! I sincerely apologize! Time to continue! I'm really really sorry! I'm typing the next chapter of "Resist Temptation!" Now :D**

**again forgive me for neglecting all you guys who appreciate my work! It makes me want to carry on writing! Thanks again people!**

**Sorry this was short too but expect the next chapter in a few minutes!**

**I kid you not, Masaru and the gang are set to return and you're gonna love what I have in store (At least... I hope...**

**Masaru: Dude... you suck! No one got to find out what happens for YEARS!**

**Me: Aww come on man! I'm doing it now right? I apologized... Now could you guys untie me from the ceiling?**

**Ikuto: Say you're sorry again *smirks* and I might untie you. Heheheh.**

**Amu: Ikuto! Baka! Let the poor guy down!**

**Ikuto: oh fine...**

**Yoru: Ikuto got whippped -nya!**

**Shadexeon: Damn straight!**

**Masaru: AHEM! Anyway, I think Shadonicx1 has proven himself worthy! Stay tuned folks!**


End file.
